impecable
by EmilyRIR
Summary: kagome se sorprende al saber que ha heredado una fortuna considerable, una propiedad japonesa y un youkai contratado. ella es la heredera poco probable, y Sesshomaru es el mayordomo perfecto (sesshome) MAS DE 3K EN IDIOMA ORIGINAL Espero que les guste :)
1. una heredera poco probable

Hola les traigo otra traducción, que me fascinó 😊

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 1

Una heredera improbable Kagome miró el sobre que el socio juvenil de, Houhum y Houjou puso en sus manos. "Debe haber algún error. Nunca he oído hablar de Eimi Higurashi-Smythe".

"No hay error ", le aseguró el abogado mientras inspeccionaba el sello inusual y luego lo rompía". Higurashi-Smythe es ... era la media hermana de la abuela de tu padre. "

" ... mira ... "Kagome murmuró." ¿Seguramente debe haber otras relaciones más cercanas? "

" Ninguna que tenga los requisitos particulares de la Sra. Higurashi-Smythe."

Kagome desdobló con cautela la rica papelería color crema y leyó las primeras líneas "así que por fin te encontraron. Sabía que debía haber otra sacerdotisa en la familia ..."

_**Que les pareció a mi me encanta esta historia **_

_**Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios,**_

_**! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena **_

_**Un besoooo.**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	2. una reliquia familiar

**espero que les guste :)**

**_ créditos a: forthright _**

**_titulo original: impeccable _**

**_titulo traducido: impecable t_**

**_raductor: EmilyRIR_**

**_Capítulo 2_**

**Una reliquia familiar**

Kagome había estado firmando documentos durante dos horas y, para ser sincera, había renunciado a tratar de comprender para qué servían. "Esta es la última", sonrió Houjou, señalando hacia otra línea punteada. Cuando ella le dio al documento se levantó con un flujo fino y lo agregó al montón de pápelo. "Y esto lo hace oficial", anunció, deslizando una caja de joyas hacia kagome. Ella abrió la caja y quedó boquiabierta ante la joya que había dentro: una piedra luminosa, esférica, de color rosa. "Este collar se ha transmitido durante doce generaciones; debes usarlo en todo momento".

_**Que les pareció a mi me encanta esta historia**_

_**Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo, especialmente **_**_Faby Sama_**

_**! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena**_

_**Un besoooo.**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	3. llegando con estilo

**espero que les guste :)**

**_créditos a: forthright_**

**_titulo original: impeccable_**

**_titulo traducido: impecable _**

**_raductor: EmilyRIR_**

_**Capítulo 3**_

**Llegando con estilo**

La elegante limusina negra se abrió paso lentamente a través de un denso bosque que evitó que Kagome pudiera vislumbrar su futuro hogar. Sabía que estaba actuando infantilmente, con la nariz firmemente presionada contra el cristal de la ventana, pero estaba muy emocionada. "¿Cuánto tiempo más?" ella preguntó ... por tercera vez.

Houjou levantó la vista de su papeleo y sonrió. "Ya casi llegamos, señorita Higurashi." La casa está situada en la cima de esta colina ... rodeada por los árboles del bosques, pero con una vista espectacular del océano".

Doblaron una última curva y Kagome jadeó, "¡Oh, Dios mío!"

**_Que les pareció _**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo, especialmente Faby Sama_**

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena_**

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	4. una finca señorial

**espero que les guste :)**

_**créditos a: forthright**_

_**titulo original: impeccable**_

_**titulo traducido: impecable t**_

_**raductor: EmilyRIR**_

**Capítulo 4**

_**Una finca señorial**_

La 'casa' era una mansión de proporciones impresionantes, e incluso el ojo inexperto de Kagome podía ver que la estructura era ... extravagante sería una palabra amable. "Es muy ... umm ... '¿castillo en el oeste? ella se aventuró.

Esa sería la influencia del difunto esposo de la Sra. Higurashi-Smythe, Lord Percival Smythe ", explicó Houjou." Construyeron Stately House juntos ".

" Es hermoso ", agregó Kagome rápidamente, no queriendo parecer desagradecida

"Y es tuyo, "el abogado sonrió, haciendo un gesto para que lo acompañara.

" ¡Es tan grande! ", murmuró Kagome mientras caminaban lentamente por el camino de helechos hacia la puerta principal.

" ¿Cuántas personas viven aquí? "

"mmm…" contó con los dedos "cuatro. "

**_Que les pareció _**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena_**

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	5. una recepción fría

**espero que les guste :)**

_**créditos a: forthright**_

_**titulo original: impeccable**_

_**titulo traducido: impecable t**_

_**raductor: EmilyRIR**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

**Una recepción fría**

Kagome intentó no mirar, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? La figura pálida que abrió la puerta era diferente a cualquier persona que hubiera visto: ojos dorados, cabello plateado y marcas extrañas en su rostro. "¡Ah! Sesshoumaru, supongo?" preguntó Houjou genialmente. Dirigiéndose a Kagome, explicó: "La Sra. Higurashi-Smythe dependía en gran medida de Sesshoumaru cuando se trataba de administrar la finca". Dirigiéndose al youkai nuevamente, él preguntó: "Ella se refería a ti como su mayordomo, ¿no es así?"

"Sí señor."

Esta es la señorita Kagome Higurashi, su nueva amante ", anunció Houjou.

La mirada casi despectiva de Sesshoumaru se detuvo brevemente en el nuevo collar de Kagome." hn".

-(amante):Hace referencia a "Señora, Ama, Patrona, Jefa, Entre otros)

**_Que les pareció _**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena_**

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	6. heredando a un youkai

**espero que les guste :)**

**_créditos a: forthright_**

**_titulo original: impeccable_**

**_titulo traducido: impecable_**

**_raductor: EmilyRIR_**

Capítulo 6

Heredar a un Youkai

"¿Quién era ese?" Susurró Kagome.

Houjou miró al mayordomo y luego la miró sorprendido. "¿No leíste los papeles que te di?"

"Lo intenté; fueron bastante confusos. ¿Estaba él ...?"

"Youkai", el abogado proveyó amablemente. "Sesshoumaru es en realidad la razón por la cual la Sra. Higurashi-Smythe necesitaba la propiedad para pasar a otra sacerdotisa. Sus poderes espirituales mantienen intacto el vínculo".

"¿Enlace?"

"Eso es correcto; ha estado vinculado a su familia durante siglos ".

" ¿Es ... peligroso? "

" ¡No! ", rápidamente le aseguró." Él ha jurado protegerte y servirte; él es perfectamente inofensivo ".

Recordando sus ojos dorados con rendijas de gato, ella murmuró:" No me pareció perfectamente inofensivo ".

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena_**

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	7. una bienvenida mas cálida

**espero que les guste :)**

_**créditos a: forthright**_

_**titulo original: impeccable**_

_**titulo traducido: impecable t**_

_**raductor: EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 7

Un momento de bienvenida más cálido

Después de que Sesshoumaru se excusó, hubo un golpe en la puerta de la sala de estar y una mujer entró con una bandeja. "¿Té?" ella preguntó cálidamente. Mientras colocaba un elegante juego de té Wedgwood y platos de pequeños sándwiches, hubo otro golpe suave. Un hombre con un uniforme oscuro entró en la habitación, con el sombrero en la mano, y Kagome se dio cuenta de que había sido su conductor.

Al llamar su atención, el chófer sonrió afablemente y se inclinó. "Bienvenida, señorita Higurashi. Mi nombre es Miroku Houshiyomi, y esta es mi encantadora esposa, Sango. Será un placer servirle".

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena_**

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	8. habitaciones

**espero que les guste :)**

_**créditos a: forthright**_

_**titulo original: impeccable**_

_**titulo traducido: impecable t**_

_**raductor: EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 8

Habitaciones

Una vez que Kagome desempacó sus pocas pertenencias, decidió explorar. La casa señorial era un laberinto de habitaciones interconectadas, y en poco tiempo, ella se dio la vuelta por completo. Contenta por deambular, metió la nariz en cada rincón y grieta, encontrando más evidencia de un choque cultural: un reloj de pared de caoba, delicadas pantallas shoji, una sala de billar, un baño de estilo onsen. Supongo que esto es lo que sucede cuando personas de dos mundos muy diferentes deciden compartir una vida. Las extravagancias fueron compensadas por lo absurdo, dando a la mansión una sensación casi hogareña. Todo lo que necesita es una familia, pensó Kagome con melancolía.

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena_**

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	9. pájaro enjaulado

**espero que les guste :)**

_**créditos a: forthright**_

_**titulo original: impeccable**_

_**titulo traducido: impecable t**_

_**raductor: EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 9

Pájaro enjaulado

Kagome tardó dos días en localizar la entrada al invernadero acristalado que había visto el día en que llegó. Su sentido de la dirección era inútil cuando se trataba de navegar por los pasillos serpenteantes de Stately House, pero al final, todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir sus oídos. Un dulce murmullo la condujo inexplicablemente hacia un santuario lleno de calidez y luz, donde los bonsais y los topiarios compartían espacio. La jaula de pájaros estaba suspendida sobre un banco para macetas; aprovechando una urna de terracota volcada, subió para que su serenata estuviera a la altura de los ojos. "¿Y tú quién eres?" ella arrulló.

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena_**

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	10. En la despensa del mayordomo

Capítulo 10

En la despensa del mayordomo,

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie ante una mesa larga y estrecha, puliendo con calma la plata. Mientras que la cocina era el dominio particular de Sango, este enclave fuera de la cocina principal era su territorio: la despensa del mayordomo. Los juegos de porcelana, los servicios de té, los floreros y los cubiertos estaban almacenados en los innumerables armarios y cajones que cubrían las paredes desde el suelo hasta el techo. Los había organizado él mismo, ordenando cuidadosamente la colección por tipo y por temporada ... y por preferencia. Estaba al tanto de todas las piezas favoritas de su amante anterior, desde las teteras hasta los palitos chinos. Siempre se sorprendió de que lo supiera, aunque era mi deber saberlo. Las manos de Sesshoumaru se desaceleraron mientras su mente se demoraba en el pasado.

La señorita Eimi se había comprometido en secreto con Sir Percival unas pocas semanas antes de recibir su herencia, y se había apoyado fuertemente en Sesshoumaru durante el trastorno causado por su anuncio de que tenía la intención de casarse con un extranjero. Durante los meses previos a la boda, la señorita Eimi trató a Sesshoumaru como amigo y confidente, y Lord Smythe había tomado su existencia con calma. Fue durante el primer año de matrimonio de la pareja que se elaboraron los planes para Stately House.

"¡Mira, Sesshoumaru! ¿No es maravilloso?" Eimi sonrió, desenrollando los dibujos del arquitecto en la mesa entre ellos. "¿Ves aquí? ¡Nos aseguramos de que hubiera habitaciones solo para ti!

El estoico youkai miró los planos." ¿Butler's Pantry? ", Preguntó, probando las palabras desconocidas

"Sí. Percival cree que serás un excelente mayordomo, por lo que está dispuesto a que te entrenen. ¿No será divertido? "

" Hnn ".

En ese momento, ni siquiera sabía lo que era abutler ... no es que importara; realmente no tenía otra opción en el asunto. Sesshoumaru se resignó a la decisión de Lord Percival y entrenado en el extranjero bajo la tutela del sirviente de la familia Smythe. Para su gran sorpresa, el youkai descubrió que su nuevo papel le convenía mucho mejor que cualquier otro en el que hubiera sido forzado por antiguos maestros. Después de muchos largos meses en Inglaterra, fue declarado el mayordomo perfecto y se le permitió regresar a su propio país ... y su nueva casa, la casa señorial.

Sesshoumaru dejó a un lado una cuchara de plata y tomó otra mientras sus reflexiones se volvían hacia el presente. ¿Qué haría su nueva amante una vez que se diera cuenta de las posibilidades? él representó? Incluso una niña tan ingenua como parece ser puede ser retorcida por el poder que tiene en su mano ... o más bien, que cuelga de su cuello. Ella sería como todos los demás; ella aprendería a depender de él, y su esclavitud perduraría por otra generación. Cada uno me mantuvo por diferentes razones. Los que me hicieron su asesino no podían tirar su arma. Aquellos que confiaron en mi protección no cederían su seguridad. Los que me trataron con desprecio temieron mi represalia. Incluso la señorita Eimi se aferró a mí. Aunque sus intenciones habían sido "buenas", el resultado fue exactamente el mismo. El que ansiaba poder ... era poder ... y era completamente impotente.

8888888888888888

Kagome fue de puntillas por el pasillo, no completamente perdida ... pero tampoco completamente segura de dónde estaba. (Estoy en algún lugar cerca de la cocina.) Encontró una sala de lavandería y otra habitación que parecía completamente dedicada a planchar la ropa de mesa antes de mirar con cuidado por una tercera puerta ... y congelarse al ver al escurridizo mayordomo de Stately House. Sesshoumaru se paró ante una impresionante variedad de cubiertos, todos meticulosamente dispuestos sobre tela azul. Se había quitado el saco de traje siempre presente, sus impecables mangas blancas de camisa estaban enrolladas y estaba puliendo tranquilamente una cuchara ranurada. Conteniendo el aliento, Kagome lo observó trabajar ... y se preguntó. Con sus ojos dorados, cabello plateado y marcas vívidas, él era quizás la parte más extraña de su herencia inesperada. Los youkai eran extremadamente raros en este día y época: cosas de mitos y leyendas. Ella no sabía casi nada sobre los demonios, pero si poseían la mitad de la fuerza y la dignidad que Sesshoumaru demostró ... ¡deben ser personas realmente increíbles!

Su asombro volvió a la curiosidad cuando notó las muñecas descubiertas de Sesshoumaru; la piel pálida estaba decorada por un par de rayas que comenzaron en algún lugar debajo de sus mangas esposadas. Eran del mismo tono vibrante de magenta que las marcas en sus pómulos, y llegaron a puntos tan afilados como sus garras. Se ve ... peligroso. Kagome tuvo que admitir que encontró al mayordomo youkai intimidante, incluso un poco aterrador. Pero eso probablemente solo sea porque todavía no lo conocemos muy bien. Solo necesito romper el hielo ... conocerme. Después de todo, si vamos a pasar el resto de mi vida juntos, sería mejor si estamos en términos amistosos.

Justo cuando estaba respirando para anunciar su presencia, la suave voz de Sesshoumaru la adelantó. "¿hay algo que necesite, señorita?"

"N-no, en realidad no. Solo estaba ... explorando", respondió Kagome con tristeza, sintiéndose como una niña ausente. Aunque había hablado con ella, los ojos de Sesshoumaru seguían fijos en la tarea que tenía ante él ... y se preguntó cómo había sabido que estaba allí. "¿Para qué es esta habitación?"

"Principalmente almacenamiento", respondió, dejando a un lado su cuchara y recogiendo un servidor de pastel.

"Oh", murmuró, luego se iluminó y preguntó: "¿Puedo ayudar? No estoy ocupada en este momento, y parece que tienes mucho ..."

"No, señorita", interrumpió Sesshoumaru en voz baja. "no es necesario; estoy terminado ".

"Oh", repitió Kagome, desinflando considerablemente. Cuando el youkai comenzó a desenrollarse las mangas y a abrocharse los puños, se preguntó cómo el mayordomo podría ser tan infaliblemente cortés ... y aun así hacer que se sintiera completamente desairada. No podía decir si él realmente había completado la tarea o si ella lo estaba alejando mientras él cubría su chaqueta con el brazo y le daba un breve asentimiento mientras se excusaba. "¿Espere por favor?"

Él se quedó quieto, luego se volvió un poco y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Necesitas algo ... ¿Amante?"

El tono suave con el que dijo 'Ama' estaba mezclado con tanta frialdad, Kagome retrocedió. "N-no ... no importa", murmuró ella. En el momento siguiente, Kagome estaba sola ... y se sentía aún más perdida que antes.

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**

_**bueno llegamos al capitulo 10, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes :) que tal, les gusta la historia cometen para asi poder saber si les gusta **_

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena_**

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	11. en todas partes y en ninguna parte

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 11

En todas partes y en ninguna parte

"¿Cómo te estás acomodando?" Preguntó Sango, colocando una taza de cacao frente a Kagome.

"Está bien, supongo", suspiró, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.

"¿Esta bien?"

Kagome se movió nerviosamente y luego espetó: "¿He hecho algo para ofender a Sesshoumaru?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?" Sango respondió con cautela.

"Creo que me está evitando ... tal vez," Kagome frunció el ceño. "Cada vez que entro en una habitación, se va por otra puerta ... y apenas me ha dicho dos palabras en días".

"Bueno ... Sesshoumaru nunca ha sido hablador. Le tomó meses calentarse con Miroku y conmigo".

"Entonces, ¿hay esperanza?"

"Si eres paciente".

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**

_**:) que tal, les gusta la historia cometen para así poder saber si les gusta**_

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena_**

_**pst: perdon por dejar abandonado :), ya mismo subo fantasma así que estén atentas, también quería preguntarles si les gustaría que subiera otra historia sesshome, dejen sus comentarios!**_

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	12. perteneciente

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Captulo 12

Kagome se sentó ante una repisa, examinando fotos y chucherías y preguntándose qué recuerdos los hacían especiales. Tía Eimi, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con todo esto? Me pertenece ... pero no es así. Después de considerarlo un poco, se le ocurrió que este tesoro de recuerdos debe haber tomado décadas en acumularse, una pequeña pieza a la vez. "Me pregunto si Sesshoumaru podría ..."

"¿Me llamaste, señorita?"

Sorprendida, Kagome parpadeó hacia su mayordomo. "Erm ... ¿te importaría limpiar un estante vacío en este gabinete?"

La ceja de Sesshoumaru se arqueó.

"En absoluto, señorita".

No es mucho, pero será mío.

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**_** :) **_

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena_**

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	13. curio

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 13

Curio

Sesshoumaru miró pensativamente el estante de Kagome. En los últimos días, había colocado muchos artículos en la curiosidad: una concha, un trozo de cristal marino en un delicado tono turquesa, una pluma amarilla, una roca moteada. Nada de eso fue valioso. En comparación con las cajas lacadas y las tazas de porcelana en los estantes vecinos, la colección era bastante infantil, pero su inocencia no podía durar. Nunca perdura. Eventualmente, ella dejaría de tratar de hacerse amigo de él. Se daría cuenta de que él no necesitaba ser conquistado; él era de ella al mando. Ella gobernaría sobre él, y él la resentía por ello.

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**_** :) **_

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena_**

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	14. pasivo agresivo

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 14

Pasivo Agresivo

Sesshoumaru levantó suavemente las tapas de los platos y retrocedió. "¿Me acompañaras?" Kagome invitó.

"Eso no sería apropiado, señorita".

"Oh." Kagome frunció el ceño ante los cubiertos. "¿Para qué es esto?" preguntó ella, sosteniendo un pequeño juego de pinzas.

"El espárragos, señorita".

"Oh." Sintiéndose ignorante e incómoda, se aventuró: "¿Y tú? ¿No comes?"

"Sí, señorita. Cenaré más tarde".

"Señorita, señorita, señorita", Kagome murmuró sombríamente. "Tengo un nombre ... y ni siquiera me gustan los espárragos".

Él apareció tan repentinamente a su lado, Kagome saltó. "Permítame, señorita", exigiendo las pinzas, depositó expertamente una generosa porción en su plato.

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**_** :) **_

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena_**

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	15. incumplimiento del protocolo

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 15

Incumplimiento del Protocolo

"Sra. Houshiyoumi, ¿ha visto ...?" Sesshoumaru comenzó, pero su boca se cerró con un clic audible cuando la respuesta se hizo evidente. La pequeña mesa en la esquina de la cocina estaba preparada para cuatro, y su amante desaparecida ya había reclamado un asiento.

Sango levantó una sartén de panecillos perfectamente dorados del horno antes de responder: "Kagome desea comer con nosotros. ¿Te importaría decirle a Miroku que la cena está lista?"

Sesshoumaru aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar temporalmente. Prefería mantener cierta distancia entre él y sus guardianes, pero evitar a Kagome era casi tan difícil como seguirle el rastro.

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**_** :) **_

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena._**

_**pst: todos los capítulos tiene 100 palabras máximo y la lectura es corta por aquello son !100! :), pero cada 10 capítulos la lectura es mas larga en este caso seria el capitulo número !20¡**_

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	16. capricho

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 16

Capricho

Le había parecido una buena idea en ese momento; ella no había contado con ser atrapada, literalmente.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Sesshoumaru preguntó fríamente.

Sabía que debería estar agradecida con su mayordomo, especialmente porque realmente había acumulado algo de impulso, pero la mortificación estaba ganando todas sus emociones confusas. Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente y se retorció para ser sofocada. "Poniéndome en casa", respondió altivamente. Levantando la barbilla, se alejó con tanta dignidad como pudo.

Mirando desde la barandilla a la figura en retirada de su amante, Sesshoumaru sacudió la cabeza en completa confusión.

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**_** :)**_

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena._**

_**pst: todos los capítulos tiene 100 palabras máximo y la lectura es corta por aquello son !100! :), pero cada 10 capítulos la lectura es mas larga en este caso seria el capitulo número !20¡ por cierto es un drabble**_

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	17. bonsai

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 17

Bonsai

"¿Qué ... has ... hecho ...?"

Era la primera vez que Kagome había visto alguna emoción en el rostro de Sesshoumaru, y parecía horrorizado. "Pensé que yo ... ¿ayudaría?" Ella tocó un topiario lamentablemente desgarrado. "Me costó recuperarlo. ¿Lo maté?"

"Se recuperará, pero por favor abstente de 'ayudar más, especialmente con estos". Indicó varios bonsais. "Son bastante viejos".

"¿Son tuyos?"

"No, son tuyos".

Kagome sonrió levemente. "Sesshoumaru, si estos son míos, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos ... ¿verdad?"

"Sí señorita."

Kagome tocó una pequeña hoja de haya de bronce. "Entonces, te los estoy dando a ti".


	18. un solo enlace

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 18

Un solo enlace

"¡Sesshoumaru!" Kagome llamó desesperadamente, sabiendo que de alguna manera el mayordomo lo oiría.

"¿Sí señorita?" el youkai respondió suavemente, y ella se giró para mirarlo.

"¡Por favor, es Percy!"

"Percy ... señorita?"

Ella señaló hacia el techo del invernadero. "Se soltó".

"Hnn".

"¿Cómo vamos abajarlo?" ella se preocupó.

Para asombro de Kagome, Sesshoumaru desapareció. Mirando a su alrededor salvajemente, llegó justo a tiempo de verlo ejecutar un salto mortal en el aire ... y aterrizar con gracia ante ella con un mechón de cabello plateado. Mientras ella miraba boquiabierta, él se alisó el abrigo y se movió para devolver el canario a su jaula. "¿Eso será todo, señorita?"

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**_** :)**_

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena._**

_**pst: todos los capítulos tiene 100 palabras máximo y la lectura es corta por aquello son !100! :), pero cada 10 capítulos la lectura es mas larga en este caso seria el capitulo número !20¡ por cierto es un drabble**_

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	19. la consulta del abogado

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 19

La consulta del abogado

Kagome se apresuró hacia el escritorio de palo de rosa en el vestíbulo. "Es tu abogado", dijo Sango, ofreciéndole el teléfono.

"¿Hola? ¿Señorita Higurashi? Es Houjou. ¿Cómo está todo?"

"Bien", respondió Kagome cálidamente

"Estoy llamando porque es hora de hacer arreglos para las vacaciones de invierno".

"¿Arreglos?"

"¡Sí! ¿Tienes pasaporte?"

"Nooooo", respondió Kagome.

"¡Ah! Nos encargaremos de eso de inmediato, entonces".

"Lo siento, pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué necesito un pasaporte?"

"Realmente, señorita Higurashi, estoy empezando a pensar que no leyó ninguno de esos papeles", reprendió Houjou. "Pasarás la Navidad en la finca familiar de Lord Smythe ... en Inglaterra".

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**_** :)**_

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena._**

_**pst: todos los capítulos tiene 100 palabras máximo y la lectura es corta por aquello son !100! :), pero cada 10 capítulos la lectura es mas larga en este caso seria el capitulo número !20¡ por cierto es un drabble**_

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	20. migración estacional

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 20

Migración estacional

Kagome se arrodilló frente a un enorme baúl, el tercero de más de una docena esperando su atención. Durante el desayuno, Sango había declarado hoy "Día del inventario", y lo que sea que Kagome había estado esperando, ciertamente no era esto. "No puedo creer que haya tantos", comentó en tonos asombrados mientras doblaba el papel de seda arrugado para revelar la seda florecida en tonos de coral. "¿Cómo podría una persona posiblemente usar todo esto?"

Sango sonrió mientras exploraba una pequeña caja que contenía peines adornados y horquillas adornadas con joyas. "La Sra. Eimi era muy sentimental, muchas de ellas son herencias transmitidas por su madre, sus hermanas y especialmente su bisabuela, una mujer muy rica que era la amante de Sesshoumaru antes que ella. Por supuesto, algunas fueron regalos de Lord Percival "Le gustaba darle regalos".

"No veo cómo se supone que debo elegir," suspiró Kagome.

"Simplemente acóplelo ya que necesitará más de uno", respondió Sango, levantando una pila de obi cuidadosamente doblados del tronco y mirándolos críticamente. "¿Qué colores te gustan? La Sra. Eimi prefería el azul, muchas de sus más nuevas sedas están en tonos de azul. Dijo que era porque coincidían con los ojos de Lord Percival".

"Parece que tía Eimi era sentimental y romántica".

"¡Muy!"

"¿Realmente necesito algo tan elegante para este viaje?" Preguntó Kagome, sosteniendo un par de zapatillas exigentes hasta sus pies para verificar el tamaño. "Voy a Inglaterra; ¿no estará un kimono fuera de lugar?"

"¡En absoluto! La familia encontró encantadora la ropa tradicional de la Sra. Eimi, y por lo que me dijo, siempre hay al menos una cena formal donde todos se visten al estilo japonés".

"¿De Verdad?"

"Es una de las tradiciones que Lord Percival instituyó: una forma de unir sus mundos. Todos los años, viajaban a su finca en Inglaterra para la temporada navideña y, a cambio, recibía a su familia aquí en la primavera, durante la época de los cerezos en flor. "

"¿Como fue eso?"

"Muy ... emocionante", dijo Sango con cuidado. "Lord Smythe tiene toda una falange de relaciones, y a la Sra. Eimi le encantaba tener una casa llena. Hacían cosas en linternas de estilo en el jardín, té bajo los cerezos, viajes a tiendas y festivales locales, comidas elaboradas. Desde entonces "No tienen hijos propios, adoraron bastante a sus sobrinas y sobrinos".

Kagome miró el kimono en sus manos, trazando el patrón de las hojas de gingko con la punta de un dedo. Galas prestadas ... ¿y ahora también una familia prestada? "¿Eran buenas personas?"

"Oh ... bueno ... traté de mantenerme fuera de su camino", respondió Sango.

"¡Dime algo!"

"Realmente no interactué mucho con ellos, y la lista de invitados cambió bastante de un año a otro, dependiendo de quién pudo hacer el viaje", explicó Sango pensativamente. "Algunos de los clientes habituales intentaban aprender japonés, así que vinieron a las cocinas mientras yo trabajaba y trataron de conversar. Eran algunos de los sobrinos de Lord Percival, y fueron lo suficientemente educados".

"¿No es extraño que quieran que me una a ellos para las vacaciones?" Preguntó Kagome. "No soy realmente una familia".

"Era su insistencia en que se mantuviera la tradición", le recordó Sango.

Kagome asintió distraídamente, pero se le ocurrió una idea repentina. "¡Espera un minuto! ¿Esto significa que seremos anfitriones de la familia Smythe en la primavera?"

"Eso depende de ti, por supuesto ... pero estoy seguro de que esperarán una invitación de regreso". Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de consternación y Sango se rió suavemente. "No te preocupes por eso", la tranquilizó. "Sesshoumaru sabe lo que hay que hacer, y Miroku y yo también te ayudaremos. Como hacemos esto todos los años, sabemos qué esperar. Hablando de eso, tendré que volver a verificarlo con Sesshoumaru. Él podrá decirnos qué empacar ".

"¿Es mayordomo y asesor de moda?" Preguntó Kagome con escepticismo.

Sango sacudió la cabeza. "No es tanto moda como etiqueta. Él sabrá cuántos tés y cenas diferentes tendrá que asistir. Tenemos que considerar la vestimenta para ocasiones formales, ocasiones semi formales, vestimenta casual, vestimenta al aire libre". .."

"¿Fuera de las puertas?"

"¡Claro! Fiestas de patinaje, fiestas en trineo, fiestas de caza", enumeró Sango, sonriendo ante la consternación que se arrastraba a la cara de Kagome. "Enfrentémoslo; probablemente necesitarás un guardarropa completamente nuevo, pero podemos encontrar algunos aquí".

Gimiendo de resignación, Kagome volvió su atención a las pilas de seda. "Si ayuda, me gusta el rosa".

Sango tarareó y rebuscó y, con una pequeña exclamación de triunfo, levantó un kimono rosa del baúl y lo colocó sobre su brazo. "¡Esto te vendría bien!"

"Es encantador", aulló Kagome, extendiendo la mano para tocar el rocío de las flores de ciruelo que decoraban la manga. Sango colocó la prenda en un soporte y abrió la tapa del siguiente baúl. "Veamos si no podemos encontrar algunos más; entonces, podemos elegir un obi para cada uno ... y accesorios".

El cuarto tronco produjo un kimono rosa suave con un patrón de pétalos de sakura, que Sango recomendó que colgara para la primavera, y en el décimo tronco, descubrieron otro con una profusión de amapolas, que van del rosa oscuro al rojo intenso. Apenas notaron que el día pasaba hasta que Miroku se aclaró la garganta y presionó el interruptor de la luz, llamando la atención de las damas sobre cuán lejos se había hundido el sol hacia el horizonte. "¿Disfrutando?" preguntó dulcemente.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué hora es?" Sango exclamó.

"¿Hora de la cena?" Miroku respondió, luciendo esperanzado.

"Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que no intentes valerte por ti mismo", comentó su esposa con exasperación amorosa. "Dejemos todo esto para mañana, Kagome". Ella asintió y Sango se apresuró en dirección a la cocina, su marido la seguía. Kagome le dio una mirada larga a la desordenada riqueza de las sedas y suspiró antes de apagar la luz y seguirlas. A pesar de todos los lujosos adornos, no le gustaba la idea de viajar a un país extranjero. No quiero arreglármelas yo sola

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**_** :)**_

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena._**

_**lo premetido el cap 20 un poco mas largo ;) **_

_** por cierto es un drabble**_

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	21. playas solitarias

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 21

Playas solitarias

Un conjunto de escaleras estrechas conducía a la playa debajo de los acantilados, y Kagome descubrió que le gustaba pasear por la orilla del agua. Revolotear en una casa grande y vacía era diferente a explorar este solitario tramo de costa, y las olas del mar verde eran una buena compañía. Había estado disfrutando el tramo privado de arena durante semanas sin haber visto otra alma, hasta hoy. A Kagome no se le ocurrió que el intruso de cabello plateado podría ser peligroso hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para evitar encontrarse con él. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, la saludó: "¡Oye, niña! ¿Eres la nueva amante aquí?"

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	22. ojos dorados

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 22

Ojos dorados

"¿Eres la nueva amante?" el extraño le pregunto, mirándola con ojos ambarinos.

Kagome respondió con un tímido "Sí" e intentó no mirar. Nunca antes había visto a una persona con orejas de perro puntiagudas sobre su cabeza.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sin dejar de evaluarla. "Escuché que la anciana murió".

"¿Conocías a tía Eimi?"

"Sí, un poco", admitió. "Mi nombre es Inuyasha".

"Kagome", respondió ella, extendiendo su mano. Pareció sorprendido por la oferta, pero la conoció a medio camino. Ella notó sus garras y se atrevió a decir: "Tú ... no eres humano".

Él sonrió de lado. "Tienes razón".

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo **

_**pst: es un drabble **_

_**un besoooo **_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	23. hermanos legítimos

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 23

hermanos ilegítimos

"Te pareces un poco a mi mayordomo", se aventuró Kagome. "¿Conoces a Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha miró hacia el cielo. "Podría decir que sí."

"¿Te gustaría venir a saludar?" ella invitó.

"No. No puedo soportarlo porque es un bastardo engreído, y no puede soportarme porque soy un bastardo. Soy su medio hermano".

Kagome asintió, luego sacudió la cabeza confundida. "¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?"

"Tenemos este arreglo. Si la nueva amante tiene un destino peor que la muerte, tengo que matarlo", explicó con seriedad.

"Usted debe estar bromeando."

"No."

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	24. encontrando el secreto

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 24

encontrando el secreto

"¿Sabías que Sesshoumaru tiene un hermano ... erm ... un medio hermano?"

Los ojos azul violeta de Miroku brillaron. "¡Así que conociste a Inuyasha! ¿Qué pensaste?"

Kagome reflexionó, luego dijo: "malhablado... orejas bonitas ... y un buen corazón?"

"Obviamente eres un buen juez de carácter", se rió el chofer.

"¿Eres consciente del acuerdo que tiene con Sesshoumaru?"

"Lo estoy", suspiró Miroku. "Debes recordar que nuestro mayordomo está en una ... posición única. ¿Sesshoumaru llamó a su hermano?"

"Inuyasha dijo que estaba olfateando".

"¿Y fuiste declarado un destino peor que la muerte?"

"No", respondió ella lentamente. "Y en realidad parecía ... decepcionado".

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	25. lo ultimo en saber

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 25

Lo último en saber

El pasaporte de Kagome había sido asegurado, su equipaje estaba listo y su avión partiría dentro de una semana. Con todos manejando todos los arreglos, no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy tan preocupada? Jugueteó distraídamente con las secciones de mandarina que quedaron en su plato de desayuno. "Desearía que vinieras", suspiró. "No quiero enfrentar a todos esos extraños sola".

"No estarás sola", corrigió Sango. "Sesshoumaru te acompañará".

"¿Él?" Si bien estaba segura de que esta noticia tenía la intención de consolarla, Kagome estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	26. consejo de ultima hora

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 26

Consejos de última hora

"Piense en Sesshoumaru como un acompañante ... o un guardaespaldas ", sugirió Miroku alegremente." ¡Incluso podrá traducir para usted! "

" ¿Sabe inglés? "

" Él es bastante fluido y está familiarizado con las costumbres Estarás en buenas manos. "

" Yo ... supongo ". Miroku adoptó un tono más serio, y agregó:" Pase lo que pase, recuerda que la única obligación de Sesshoumaru es contigo. No dejes que los demás lo dominen.

"Kagome parpadeó." ¿Por qué harían eso? "

" Te olvidas; "Conocí a la familia de Lord Smythe", advirtió Miroku. "Varios de ellos son indudablemente verdes de envidia ... y ansiosos por congraciarse con la nueva amante encantadora de nuestro buen mayordomo".

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	27. invisibilidad

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 27

Invisibilidad

Kagome luchó con nerviosismo antes del vuelo mientras se apresuraba a seguirle el ritmo a Sesshoumaru. El alto youkai caminó con confianza por el aeropuerto, con la cabeza en alto mientras la multitud se abría ante él. Si bien estaba agradecida de que su mayordomo estuviera tan dispuesto a hacerse cargo, una pequeña parte de ella se desesperaba. Él habló por ella ... pero nunca le habló. Él abrió el camino ... sin asegurarse de que ella lo siguiera. Se ocupó de todo ... sin importarle en absoluto. Todos se cayeron para acomodar a su exótico cliente youkai, pero Kagome fue ignorada en su mayoría. La dejó sintiéndose insignificante, no deseada y triste.

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	28. introspección en el vuelo

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 28

Introspección en vuelo

Inicialmente, Sesshoumaru se alegró por la docilidad de su amante, pero a medida que la medianoche iba y venía, no podía exultarse por su rostro pálido y su silencio moderado. La comunicación necesaria con la familia de Lord Smythe en preparación para este viaje le había recordado que su destino podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor cuando la señorita Eimi murió. El resentimiento hacia Kagome se había desvanecido en resignación ... pero este tirón naciente de protección no tenía nada que ver con los requisitos de su vínculo. Con infinito cuidado, pasó su brazo alrededor de la mujer dormida y la llevó a una posición más cómoda contra su pecho.

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	29. dependencia y confiabilidad

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 29

Dependencia y confiabilidad

Kagome dormía tan profundamente que Sesshoumaru tuvo que despertarla cuando llegó el momento de desembarcar. Descartó sus disculpas por dormir sobre él con una cuestión de hecho: "Necesitabas descansar".

Dentro del aeropuerto, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que estaba fuera de su alcance. "No entiendo las señales".

"Puedo leerlos".

"¿Alguien nos conoce?"

"No."

"¿Cómo vamos a ...?"

"Se ha reservado un automóvil".

"¿Puedes manejar?"

"En efecto."

Mientras observaban las maletas de la marina en el reclamo de equipaje, Kagome se acercó cada vez más al lado de su mayordomo. Cuando él arqueó una ceja inquisitiva, ella susurró: "Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí".

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	30. El Uppington Smythes

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 30

El Uppington Smythes

Kagome observó ansiosamente cómo se fortalecía la luz antes del amanecer, revelando el paisaje rápidamente cambiante mientras dejaban atrás la ciudad. Estaba nublado cuando Sesshoumaru se detuvo antes de una puerta de piedra en un camino rural tranquilo. "Este es el patrimonio familiar de Lord Percival Smythe. No tenía heredero, por lo que ahora está en manos de su hermano menor, Lord Cedric Smythe".

El largo viaje estaba bordeado por inmensos árboles; sus ramas estaban desnudas en invierno, ahora, pero Kagome podía imaginar fácilmente el túnel verde que debían crear en verano. Ella jadeó cuando la casa apareció a la vista. "¡Esto hace que nuestro lugar parezca una cabaña de verano!"

"Esa sería una evaluación precisa de la percepción de esta familia de Stately House". Sesshoumaru ignoró el timbre y golpeó suavemente la madera oscura de la enorme puerta principal, tallada con un motivo estilizado de árbol. Inmediatamente giró hacia adentro, revelando a un hombre pequeño con el pelo blanco como la nieve que estaba vestido con una réplica perfecta del uniforme habitual de Sesshoumaru. Miró al alto youkai con ojos ligeramente saltones.

"Ah, bien. Se te espera; entra", entonó el mayordomo con una voz que temblaba con la edad. Hizo una reverencia y les hizo un gesto con un elegante gesto de una mano enguantada.

Kagome vaciló en el umbral, luego miró a su compañero. "¿Mis zapatos?" Ella susurró.

"Retenerlos", murmuró Sesshoumaru, incitándola a que lo precediera.

Mientras Kagome miraba con asombro mal oculto el gran vestíbulo con su extensión de mármol, papel tapiz ricamente coloreado, espejos dorados y candelabros, los dos mayordomos mantuvieron una tranquila conferencia en inglés susurrado. "¿Cuántos han llegado?" Sesshoumaru preguntó.

"Evangeline están aquí; Lord Cedric todavía está lejos".

"¿Están despiertos?"

"No a esta hora", respondió el anciano, una mirada aguda afilando brevemente su mirada. "¿Todavía no quieres conocer a nadie?"

"Preferiblemente no", confirmó Sesshoumaru.

"¿Quizás la biblioteca?"

El youkai asintió agradecido, y el anciano mayordomo los condujo por el amplio pasillo. Kagome se quedó cerca de Sesshoumaru, y se detuvo cuando se detuvo junto a la puerta del panel. El viejo continuó, murmurando para sí mismo, pero Sesshoumaru se aclaró la garganta con decoro y dijo: "La biblioteca está aquí, Totosai".

El mayordomo se volvió, miró a su alrededor para orientarse y luego asintió. "Muy bien. Abre el camino, Sesshoumaru".

Una vez que los tres estuvieron a salvo a puertas cerradas, Totosai se volvió hacia Kagome y le ofreció una reverencia. "Debo disculparme por mis modales, señorita", ofreció en aceptable japonés. "Mi acento es torpe, pero soy tu humilde servidor".

Gracias ", respondió con una sonrisa cautelosa, usando una de las pocas frases en inglés que sabía.

Sesshoumaru se hizo cargo nuevamente, dirigiéndose al viejo mayordomo." ¿Qué habitaciones han sido asignadas a la señorita Higurashi? "

" La Suite con mirada al sal, por supuesto."

Dirigiéndose a Kagome, Sesshoumaru dijo:" Espera aquí. Recogeré tus maletas y luego te mostraré tu habitación. "Los ojos dorados se inclinaron hacia Totosai, y agregó:" Quizás mientras esperas, Totosai sería tan amable de familiarizarte con el árbol genealógico ".

El viejo mayordomo sonrió y asintió. , y una vez que Sesshoumaru se excusó, condujo a la joven mujer hacia la chimenea ... y el intrincado registro familiar se mostró sobre él. El documento estaba claramente etiquetado como The Uppington Smythes, y las diversas ramas de la familia habían sido inscritas en el braches literales de otro árbol estilizado.

Estoy sintiendo un tema. Tal vez sea parte de la cresta de la familia Smythe. Kagome se acercó para ver si podía descifrar alguna de las palabras, pero apenas había pasado el inglés de la escuela secundaria. Totosai estaba feliz de traduzca, sin embargo.

"Aquí está la sección pertinente, señorita", dijo, señalando una rama prominente de tres puntas. "Lord Percival Smythe y Lady Eimi Higurashi-Smythe están aquí. Kagome estaba complacida de ver que el kanji para 'Higurashi' había sido incluido al lado del nombre de tía Eimi.

Lord Percival tenía dos hermanos: un hermano, Cedric, y una hermana, Evangeline. Lord Cedric es el nuevo jefe de la familia, y puedes ver a sus hijos aquí, todas chicas ".

Kagome contó seis hijas, cada una de ellas casada y con hijos propios." ¡Qué gran familia! ", Exclamó con cortés interés. "Ninguna de sus chicas está aquí en este momento, aunque se espera que pasen el día de Navidad", explicó Totosai. "Ahora, Evangeline era varios años más joven que sus hermanos y se casó con un militar. Como puede ver aquí, el general y la señora Smythe-Kotsu tuvieron dos hijos. Maurice todavía vive en Francia con su esposa, pero sus hijos están aquí más de lo que están lejos: Bonifacio, René y Jacques. "Según la anotación en el árbol genealógico, Kagome dedujo que los tres niños no estaban casados". El segundo hijo de Evangeline es Stewart, y vive aquí durante todo el año con su esposa ". Al dejar caer su voz en un susurro conspirador, el viejo mayordomo agregó:" Aunque el joven Bon es el siguiente en heredar, Cedric ha nombrado a Stewie su heredero y lo está preparando para tomar su lugar al frente de la familia. El Dr. Kotsu es un hombre agradable y sensato. "

" ¿Kotsu? Pensé que habías dicho que se llamaban Smythe-Kotsu ", Kagome frunció el ceño, señalando el nombre de Evangeline Smythe-Kotsu.

" Sí, eso es cierto. Ella insistió en quedarse con el 'Smythe', pero los chicos tienden a soltarlo cuando están fuera del alcance del oído de Lord Cedric ".

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que la tía Eimi no era la única Higurashi en el árbol genealógico. Solo entonces, la puerta se abrió detrás de ellos, y ella se volvió, esperando ver a Sesshoumaru. Se sorprendió por completo al encontrarse cara a cara con una mujer japonesa de su misma edad que llevaba un hermoso kimono cubierto de crisantemo. "Buenos días, amante. "Entonó Totosai." La señorita Higurashi acaba de llegar de Japón ".

" Puedo ver eso ", respondió la mujer suavemente, sin apartar los ojos de la cara de Kagome." Soy Kikyou-Kikyou Higurashi Smythe- Kotsu. Bienvenida a Copper Beeches.

"Kagome miró fugazmente el árbol genealógico." ¿Higurashi? "

" Sí. Lady Eimi Higurashi-Smythe era mi tía abuela. "Los ojos de Kikyou se detuvieron en el collar de Kagome antes de encontrarse con sus ojos." Tía Eimi nunca me dijo que había otra sacerdotisa en la familia. "

**_Que les pareció_**

**_Nota: este fanfic cuenta con 100 cap, así que si quieren que la siga traduciendo dejen sus comentarios, Son un gran apoyo._**_** :)**_

**_! sean pacientes !, realmente vale la pena._**

**_llegamos al cap 30 que es mas largo, espero que lo disfruten _**

_**por cierto es un drabble**_

**_Un besoooo._**

**_EmilyRIR_**


	31. en las camaras de My Lady

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 31

En las cámaras de My Lady

Sesshoumaru hizo pasar a Kagome a una elegante habitación. "¿debo desempacar tus cosas?"

"No ... tranquilo yo me las arreglo", le aseguró.

Inspeccionó cuidadosamente la suite, luego cerró las cortinas. "Todavía es temprano; descansa unas horas". Sesshoumaru rechazó las sábanas con aroma a lavanda antes de irse. "Por favor, no deambules; si deseas explorar, te acompaño".

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A las habitaciones de los sirvientes. "

" ¿Está lejos? "

Sesshoumaru indicó una cuerda trenzada que colgaba del techo." Llama si necesitas algo. "

"¿Me acurrucas?" ella preguntó con picardía.

"Si lo desea", respondió con neutralidad.

"Estoy bromeando", se rió Kagome. "Gracias, Sesshoumaru ... por todo".

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	32. saltarse el desayuno

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 32

Saltarse el desayuno

Sesshoumaru llamó a la puerta hasta que la cerradura sonó y una Kagome despeinada por el sueño lo miró. "Mis disculpas, señorita. Vuélvase a cubrirse; enciendo un fuego". Acolchó hacia la cama con dosel; él colocó una bandeja en su regazo: té caliente, magdalenas humeantes y una vasija con la etiqueta "Conservas de ciruela".

"¿No hay algún tipo de desayuno familiar?" ella preguntó.

"He puesto tus excusas por hoy".

"¿Por qué?"

"Estrategia. Totosai me dio el horario de la semana; más tarde, recorreremos la casa para que puedas orientarte". "Haces que parezca que estamos en territorio enemigo", comentó a la ligera.

"Hn. Bien dicho".

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	33. el soltero mas elegible

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 33

El soltero más elegible

Kagome no se encontró con ningún otro huésped durante su recorrido por Copper Beeches hasta que llegaron a la sala de juegos. Un apuesto joven se desplegó de un asiento junto a la ventana y se acercó, girando casualmente un bate de cricket. Lo apoyó en su hombro y levantó una ceja hacia su mayordomo, esperando ser presentado. Sesshoumaru obedeció en silencio. "Bonifacio Smythe- Kotsu, señorita".

"Es un gran placer finalmente conocerla, señorita Higurashi", ronroneó Boniface mientras se inclinaba sobre su mano, sus ojos azules se cruzaban con los de ella. Toda la cara de Kagome se iluminó, porque su japonés era bueno y su acento encantador. "Por favor, llámame Bon".

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	34. el tratado con guantes blancos

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 34

El tratado con guantes blancos

"¿Por qué no dejar que Sesshoumaru sirva?" Kikyou sugirió dulcemente.

Kagome sonrió esperanzada a su mayordomo, quien inclinó la cabeza. "Por supuesto, señorita".

Él manejó expertamente las delicadas tazas de té con hojas de color lila, pero cuando colocó el té de Kikyou delante de ella, ella se apartó de él. "¿Dónde están sus guantes?" ella preguntó bruscamente.

Kagome miró entre ellos confundida. "Yo ... no ..."

Sesshoumaru se inclinó. "Por favor, discúlpeme, señorita. Tengo guantes en mi habitación; volveré pronto".

Una vez que se fue, Kikyou dijo: "Sé que está bien entrenado, pero no me gustan los recordatorios constantes de que es un animal".

Kagome solo podía mirar a su anfitriona en silencio horrorizado.

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	35. aceptando lo inaceptable

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 35

Aceptando a lo Inaceptable

Kagome se apresuró a seguir el paso de Sesshoumaru. "¿Por qué te llamaría un animal?"

"Probablemente porque no soy humano ".

" Sin embargo, eres una persona ".

" Soy youkai ".

" Los youkai no son animales ".

" Soy inu-youkai-Un perro demonio. En cierto sentido, ella está en lo correcto. "

" Pero ... ¡ella te insultó! "

" No estoy en condiciones de contradecirla ", señaló fríamente.

Recordando el consejo de Miroku, ella exclamó:" No tienes que atender a sus caprichos! ¡No tenía por qué mandarte! Kagome tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y le quitó los guantes, revelando largas garras de marfil. "No uses estos. ¡Tus manos son ... elegantes!

"Gracias, señorita".

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

**y pues a Faby Sama (aqui tambien es dañina kikyo) :¨D por cierto me encantan tus comentarios :D **

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	36. besando a los primos

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 36

Besando a los primos

La introducción de Kagome a Jacques se produjo en forma de un resonante beso en cada mejilla. "Bonjour, mademoiselle!" él arrulló una vez que la sostuvo con los brazos extendidos. "Seamos amistosos, ¿hmm?"

Ella sonrió tentativamente a los brillantes ojos esmeralda antes de mirar suplicante a un Sesshoumaru de aspecto furioso. "Jacques Smythe- Kotsu, señorita".

"Oh, no necesito un traductor", se jactó Jacques, sacudiendo su cabello castaño rojizo. "¡Estoy seguro de que nos entenderemos perfectamente! Dime, ¿sabías que tenemos un dojo? ¡Te daré lecciones de esgrima!"

"Um ..."

"¡No puedo esperar para meterte en mi hakama!"

Kagome esperaba sinceramente que algo se estuviera perdiendo en la traducción.

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

**:¨D por cierto me encantan tus comentarios :D**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	37. coqueteo y frustraciones

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 37

Coqueteos y frustraciones

"¿Tiene frío, señorita Higurashi?" Rene Smythe-Kotsu preguntó solícito.

"Um ... ¿un poco?" Admitió Kagome.

Sesshoumaru permaneció rígido en la esquina del salón, tratando de no contemplar su creciente sensación de insatisfacción mientras el joven pacientemente provocaba llamas naranjas en la chimenea. Rene no podía igualar a su hermano mayor por la confianza ni a su hermano menor por el encanto, por lo que iba por 'confiable'. Cuando regresó a su lugar autoproclamado al lado de Kagome, Sesshoumaru captó su suave sonrisa de gratitud. Con un giro incómodo, se dio cuenta de que el intrigante había dado en el camino correcto para ganarse la confianza de su amante.

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

** :¨D por cierto me encantan tus comentarios :D**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	38. una fría dosis de frialdad

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 38

Una fría dosis de realidad

"No dejes que la atención se te suba a la cabeza", comentó Kikyou mientras le ofrecía a su prima un plato de tartas de frambuesa.

"¿Q-qué?" Kagome tartamudeó.

"No me digas que no te has dado cuenta; la mujer siempre se da cuenta".

"Realmente no estoy segura de qué ..."

Te persiguen, pero no para ti ", dijo Kikyou, sus palabras atravesaron la negación de Kagome." Todos han querido a Sesshoumaru desde que eran niños ambiciosos después de un juguete ".

" ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? "

Hace tres años, era el que todos perseguían", dijo, sonriendo amargamente.

Si Kikyou estaba tratando de ser cruel o amable, las implicaciones hicieron que Kagome se tambaleara.

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

**:¨D por cierto me encantan tus comentarios :D**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	39. una llamada cercana

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 39

Una llamada cercana

"¿Has visto a la señorita Higurashi?" Bon Kotsu exigió con urgencia.

"Sí, señor", respondió Totosai en tonos medidos.

"La señorita Higurashi está tomando té en el salón".

Tch. Acabo de llegar de allí. Esa es Kikyou ... ¡no Kagome! "

" ¿Está seguro? ", Preguntó el anciano mayordomo con recelo.

El joven aristócrata puso los ojos en blanco." Bastante ".

" Mis disculpas, señor. Realmente no podía decir dónde podría estar la señorita Kagome. "

Él se alejó, y Kagome se asomó por una cortina púrpura real que había escondido detrás." Gracias, Totosai ", sonrió.

" Cualquier cosa por la niña de Sesshoumaru ". respondió con un guiño. "Vamos; Conozco un lugar donde no te molestarán ".

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo ****:¨D por cierto me encantan tus comentarios :D**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	40. protección de la tía Eimi

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 40

Protección de la tía Eimi

"¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru?" Totosai preguntó mientras conducía a Kagome hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

"Lo llamaron por algo u otra cosa; no estoy segura. Pensé que al menos podría regresar a mi habitación sin su ayuda, pero ..." Se detuvo con un encogimiento de hombros desanimado. "Bon es muy persistente. Espero que Sesshoumaru no esté preocupado ... o molesto".

El anciano mayordomo hizo una mueca, mirándola con una mezcla de tranquilidad y diversión. "No te preocupes; Sesshoumaru es bastante capaz de resolver lo que sucedió y rastrearte".

"¿De Verdad?"

Totosai la miró con curiosidad. "No sabes mucho sobre youkai, ¿verdad, señorita?"

"Um ... no", admitió Kagome.

"Tendremos que rectificar eso", murmuró mientras se detenían ante una puerta estrecha en un pasillo estrecho. "¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza de té, señorita?" él invitó.

Las habitaciones de Totosai en los cuartos de servicio eran pequeñas, pero cómodas. Preparó el té prometido en un plato caliente mientras Kagome miraba las numerosas espadas que se exhibían en cada pared. "¡Eres un coleccionista! ¡Increíble!" exclamó, admirando un conjunto de katana combinado.

"Supongo que sí cuadran", reconoció el viejo. "¿Sabes? Compré mi primera espada por Sesshoumaru".

"¿De Verdad?"

"Bastante. Por supuesto, eso fue hace unos cincuenta años. Entonces era un hombre más joven", dijo, con una mirada lejana en sus ojos. "No ha cambiado un poco ... ¡ es increíble!"

"¿Él es responsable de tu primera espada?" Kagome lo incitó gentilmente, ansiosa por escuchar una historia sobre su mayordomo

Totosai colocó una taza humeante sobre la mesa que se encontraba entre un conjunto de sillas a juego y la saludó con la mano hacia un asiento. "¡Él también es indirectamente responsable de estas sillas!" el viejo reveló con una risa oxidada. Cogiendo una taza para él, se unió a ella y continuó su historia. "Se sentaba en ese mismo lugar todas las noches durante casi dos años".

Kagome se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó en el asiento. "¿Sesshoumaru vivió aquí?"

"Lord Smythe me lo envió poco después de que él y Lady Eimi se casaran; me dieron la responsabilidad de entrenar a Sesshoumaru como mayordomo", se jactó Totosai. "Sin embargo, no fue una tarea fácil. Tuvimos un comienzo difícil".

"¿Porque eso?"

"La barrera del idioma", respondió. "Parte de mi trabajo consistía en enseñarle inglés al youkai. Era bastante fácil enseñarle los conceptos básicos de lectura y escritura, pero nos topamos con una pared cuando hablamos". Bajando la voz a un susurro conspirador, Totosai dijo: "No es mucho para hablar".

"Me di cuenta", sonrió. "¿Entonces que hiciste?"

"¡No podía hacer mucho! Sin embargo, cuando Lord Percival y Lady Eimi regresaron a Inglaterra para las vacaciones, Sesshoumaru realizó sus deberes maravillosamente, pero solo habló en su lengua materna. La señorita Eimi lo instó a cooperar, insistiendo en que podía confiar en mí". "Lord Percival trajo estas sillas y me pidió que guardara todo lo que Sesshoumaru me dijo con la más estricta confidencialidad". Totosai suspiró. "Tu youkai no estaba satisfecho con la orden, pero él cumplió. Con el tiempo, hablamos".

Kagome pasó una mano sobre la tapicería de granate que se desvanecía. "¿Acerca de?"

"Oh, esto y aquello", respondió el viejo mayordomo. "Descubrí que alguna vez había sido un espadachín, así que compré uno para que lo usara. Ese, allí", dijo, señalando una katana indescriptible con ataduras hechas jirones. "Después de eso, las cosas fueron mucho más tranquilas. Le pedí que me enseñara japonés, y por las noches intercambiamos historias. Incluso me dio lecciones con la espada, aunque no fui tan elegante como él". Los ojos de Totosai adquirieron una mirada lejana. "Fue un verdadero placer verlo; no creo que se le haya permitido sostener una espada durante muchos años. El tiene un corazón de guerrero".

Se quedó en silencio, y después de tomar un sorbo de su té durante unos minutos, Kagome sacó algo que la había estado preocupando. "Totosai, ¿sabía tía Eimi que Kikyou era una sacerdotisa?"

"Por supuesto", respondió. "Kikyou Higurashi es una sobrina nieta de la señorita Eimi; entiendo que pasó muchas de sus vacaciones en Stately House". "Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué la tía Eimi quería que heredara? Kikyou estaba calificada".

El viejo suspiró con tristeza. "Lady Eimi siempre trató a Sesshoumaru como un miembro de la familia, pero la señorita Kikyou nunca confió en él. Ella cree que los youkai son monstruos, y el miedo la hizo cruel".

"Tenía un poco de miedo de Sesshoumaru cuando me lo presentaron por primera vez", confió Kagome en voz baja.

"¿Lo castigaste por asustarte?"

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron. "¡No! ¡Nunca lo haría!"

El viejo mayordomo asintió y continuó con calma. "Debido a que su voluntad es tuya, ¿verías hasta dónde podría doblarse antes de que se rompiera?"

"Eso es horrible "

" Si se viera obligado a actuar de acuerdo con todos tus caprichos, ¿inventarías nuevas formas de humillarlo y avergonzarlo? "Kagome sacudió la cabeza confundida, porque en su creciente agitación, Totosai había vuelto a hablar en inglés. Ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa, y después de un sorbo de té calmante, aclaró preguntando:

"¿Lo lastimarías solo porque puedes?"

"¡Absolutamente no!", Declaró Kagome, indignada por la sugerencia.

"Eso, señorita Higurashi, es por qué Lady Eimi estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a confiar su precioso Sesshoumaru a un extraño total. Ella deseaba protegerlo, y después de conocerte, creo que logró una gran amabilidad al final. "

" No puedo creer que estas personas hagan tanto escándalo por un mayordomo ", murmuró en su taza de té.

Él la arregló con una mirada de consideración. "¿Realmente no tienes idea de qué es él, de qué es capaz?"

"Nooo ... todavía no conozco muy bien a Sesshoumaru", admitió. "Creo que se podría decir ... nosotros tuvo un comienzo difícil, pero poco a poco nos estamos conociendo ".

Totosai estalló en una risa sibilante." ¡Bien dicho! "

" Tal vez algún día el confíe en mí tanto como él confía en ti ", agregó Kagome con nostalgia." Puedo ver que eso sucede, señorita ".

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo**

**y pues a Faby Sama, tranquila, siempre es muy grato leer tus comentarios #me encantan :¨D por cierto me encantan tus comentarios :D**

_**pst: es un drabble**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	41. beck y call

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 41

Beck y Call

Totosai encontraron a Kagome caminando de puntillas por las alfombras de tonos morados en las galerías del tercer piso. "¿A quién está buscando, señorita?" preguntó a sabiendas.

"N-nadie ... en particular ..."

El viejo mayordomo se rió entre dientes. "¿Has intentado llamarlo?"

Cuando ella sacudió la cabeza, él suspiró. "Necesitamos tener una pequeña charla sobre youkai, ya que parece que mi conocimiento sobre ellos supera el tuyo".

"No entiendo."

"Llámalo. Él vendrá".

"¿El vínculo lo hace para que pueda escucharme?"

"No, niña. Él puede escucharte porque puede escucharte. Inu-youkai tiene sentidos altamente desarrollados: oído, vista, olfato ... y en su caso, honor".


	42. el buen doctor

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 42

El buen doctor

Incluso como una extraña, Kagome podía decir que la casa estaba alborotada. "¿Qué esta pasando?"

"El Dr. Kotsu ha regresado temprano de los negocios en la ciudad", explicó Sesshoumaru.

Kagome tenía curiosidad por ver qué tipo de hombre había ganado la mano de Kikyou. Esa noche, le presentaron al buen doctor, con su cabello castaño, ojos amables y naturaleza amable. El respeto de Stewart Kotsu por su esposa era evidente. "Creo que Kikyou eligió bien", confesó Kagome más tarde.

"Será el señor de la mansión", razonó Sesshoumaru.

"¡Eso no importa!"

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué lo hace menos cansado que sus primos?"

"Él la ama."


	43. abierto a la interpretación

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 43

Abierto a la interpretación

La biblioteca de Copper Beeches fue impresionante, pero aunque había muchos volúmenes sobre él este, los textos estaban todos en inglés. Cuando Sesshoumaru la encontró, Kagome estaba hojeando un libro lleno de fotografías. "¿Donde está esto?" preguntó, señalando con curiosidad a una costa gris brumosa.

Él inclinó la cabeza para escanear el título. "Esos acantilados están al oeste de aquí".

"¿Y esto?" ella preguntó, volteando a una escena robusta.

"Esos son los páramos, muy al norte".

"¿Éste?"

En poco tiempo, Kagome estaba acurrucada junto a Sesshoumaru en el sofá, escuchando su voz baja mientras le leía.


	44. inversamente proporcional

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 44

inversamente proporcional

Kagome, se sentó en el medio de su cama, hurgando apresuradamente en las tostadas con queso crema y salmón ahumado. "Sesshoumaru, ¿podemos ir de compras?"

"¿Se pasó algo por alto en el desempaque?" preguntó con rigidez.

"No ..."

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Me gustaría traer a casa un recuerdo para mi estante ... y tal vez regalos para Miroku y Sango".

Sesshoumaru ocultó una mueca. Odiaba ir de compras, sin embargo, todas las mujeres a las que había servido encontraban la actividad deslumbrantemente atractiva. Deber primero. "Una de las tiendas favoritas de la señorita Eimi está cerca. Nuestra visita no causaría muchos disturbios ya que están acostumbrados a mi apariencia".

La brillante sonrisa de Kagome selló su destino.


	45. piedras preciosas

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: **_**forthright**_

**titulo original: **_**impeccable**_

**titulo traducido: impecable**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 45

Piedras preciosas

Sesshoumaru siguió a Kagome en la tienda de antigüedades que la señorita Eimi había favorecido. Ella exclamó por muchas chucherías, pero a diferencia de sus amantes anteriores, Kagome reemplazó cuidadosamente cada artículo. Ella se demoró más tiempo sobre un collar. La propietaria sonrió y dijo: "Turmalina rubelita, señorita, un tono raro y muy emocionante".

"Ella dice que te queda bien", tradujo Sesshoumaru.

"¡Tan vibrante ... como tus rayas!"

"HNN", dijo, sorprendido.

Lentamente, Kagome lo volvió a poner. Ante su mirada inquisitiva, ella se encogió de hombros. "No puedo usar dos collares, y prefiero el mío. Ese me recuerda a ti ... ¡pero este me trajo a ti en primer lugar!"

_**que les parecio, espero que les guste como va la historia, ****déjenlo**_** en los comentarios y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan son un gran apoyo ****:¨D por cierto me encantan tus comentarios :D**

_**pst: es un drabble, y lamento la demora :D**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


End file.
